1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a charger, and more particularly to an adjustable charger which comprises an adjustable charging arrangement for simultaneously or selectively charging two or more rechargeable batteries on merely one predetermined side of the adjustable charger.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional charger for charging a rechargeable dry cell or a first rechargeable battery usually comprises a main housing and a plurality of charging slots spacedly formed on the main housing for receiving the corresponding type of battery (i.e. the rechargeable dry cell or the first rechargeable battery) within the charging slots. There exist a number of disadvantages for conventional chargers.
Very often, a particular conventional charger is designed for charging only a single predetermined type of battery. For example, a conventional charger may only be designed to charge a rechargeable dry cell or a first rechargeable battery. When a user has both the rechargeable dry cells and the first rechargeable battery, he or she has to buy separate chargers in order to accomplish the relevant charging process.
There exist a limited number of chargers which are capable of charging both dry cells and lithium-ion batteries. The main disadvantage is that most of these chargers are meant to recharge a certain predetermined kind of first rechargeable battery plus a certain amount of dry cells. As a result, when the user has different lithium-ion batteries serving different purposes, he or she still has to purchase different battery chargers for charging different types of batteries, including different types of lithium-ion batteries.
Furthermore, such battery chargers suffer a notorious disadvantage that they are usually bulky in size. This may due to the fact that placing lithium-ions batteries and traditional rechargeable batteries (i.e. the rechargeable dry cells) into a single charger housing requires an inherently bigger volume of the charger housing. This converts to a correspondingly larger size of the overall battery charger. This inherent disadvantage of this particular type of conventional chargers severely undermines the advantage they bring to the traditional charger market, i.e. bringing consumers the convenience of having one battery chargers for charging both the first rechargeable battery and conventional rechargeable alkaline batteries (i.e. the dry cells). Users get the convenience of using a single battery charger for charging two different types of batteries in exchange of having a bulkier charger. Now consumer may think that they may not need a single battery charger because that one is much bigger than any one of the separate chargers for conventional alkaline rechargeable batteries and the first rechargeable battery charger.
Finally, most conventional chargers of this type are not capable of charging different kind of lithium-ion batteries so that when users have to buy different chargers for chargers different lithium-ion batteries even though each of these chargers can also recharge conventional rechargeable alkaline batteries (i.e. the dry cells).